


Loki's Torch, or Lokabrenna

by Dagny



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Gen, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagny/pseuds/Dagny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara meets Loki on Earth, and life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

LOKI’S TORCH, or, Lokabrenna

CHAPTER 1, “Unexpected” 

Carrying her books, Kara scanned the town square outside the library. A noisy group was just leaving her favorite bench, and she quickly settled herself there. Engrossed in reading, she hardly noticed the dark-haired stranger calmly seating himself on the bench, near her stack of books.

As she read Lokasenna, or “The Flyting of Loki,” her eyes widened at Loki’s stinging insults to the gods and goddesses present. This translation was better annotated than another she had read, and she made a few notes to check later. As always, she felt sobered by the end as Loki is left bound until Ragnarok. 

“May I see?” She had hardly noticed the stranger’s initial arrival at her bench, but he seemed courteous enough. Smiling, she handed him her open library book. 

After leafing through several sections, he returned her book. 

“Incomplete,” he said softly. “But more than I expected for this time and place.”

Kara was intrigued. “Are you a scholar? Do you read Old Norse?” 

For several seconds the stranger regarded her with mild contempt. “Of course I do.”

“Well, I don’t.” Suddenly Kara wanted to know more, to understand more. “I have to use translations, so a work’s heart may be obscured or lost...” Her smile diminished as she noticed his disinterest. Looking away in embarrassment, she opened the Lokasenna translation and began to read. 

“So, little one,” he said finally, “do you want to know more about the Norse pantheon?” His eyes coldly measured her. “You must be very sure.”

“Of course I am sure!” She noticed that his condescension was increasing as she spoke, but she no longer cared. A scholar well versed in Norse literature and myths! She had so many questions, and she hoped to find answers from this man. 

“Do you study a particular god or goddess?” His face had settled into a faint sneer.

“Well, I’ve always felt drawn to Loki, so….” His eyes widened, and suddenly she could not speak. 

Saying a few unintelligible words, he roughly grasped her head with one hand and made some rapid gestures with the other. After a moment of searing pain, she suddenly saw herself surrounded by Norse men and women at a feast. All were watching the figure standing before them, a man with long black hair and glowing green eyes.


	2. More Questions than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kara, Loki raises far more questions than he chooses to answer.

CHAPTER 2, “More Questions than Answers”

 

Kara blinked and shook her head. She was still seated on the bench near the library. The dark-haired stranger was watching her with feral, knowing eyes. 

“Tell me everything that you saw, little one.” His voice was silken smooth.

“I saw men and women at a feast, I think. They looked like 9th-century Norse, or at least, how Norse people probably looked then.” She felt disoriented by the sudden transformation of her surroundings.

“What else, little one? I know that you saw more.” 

Frowning, she thought, But it disappeared so quickly! Except…

“What else?” His impatience and anger were increasing. 

Wary and defensive, she revealed the final detail: 

“I saw…I saw you.” 

A satisfied smile flickered across his face. Staring at the ground in bewilderment, Kara did not see it.

She clutched her book, still opened to Lokasenna. Nothing else had changed: the sun shone, a breeze ruffled her hair, two children nearby were sorting their pile of books. But she now felt alien and alone in her familiar world, all due to this stranger.

He continued to watch her, saying nothing. A stab of anger pierced Kara’s bewilderment and sharpened her tongue. She forced herself to look at him.

“You hold all the cards, sir. Will you explain this to me?” 

“No. We must speak of other things.” Holding the Lokasenna title apart, he quickly scanned her remaining library books and pushed the pile in her direction. 

“Do what you must with these, then return to me.” He turned away in abrupt dismissal.

She took his rejected titles to the return bin. Annoyed at her compliance with his orders, she returned to the bench empty-handed and gathered her notebook and jacket to leave. 

“Ah, you rebel already, little one.” He gave her a lazy smile. “Yet even that may be useful.” 

“Are you taking the Lokasenna book?” Kara just wanted to get away from him. As he handed her the book, his fingers lightly brushed hers. An unexpected dart of pain from his touch shot through her fingertips and up her arm.

“When you have read this, little one, we shall speak again.” Before she could draw breath to respond, he was well away, striding swiftly across the square.

As she thought, 'I never react fast enough when I’m challenged, and now I feel like an idiot! And damn him anyway, I’m not his ‘little one!’, she glared in the stranger's direction and deliberately walked in the opposite way. The odd, unexpected encounter had left her rattled and irritated.

That night she pulled the checkout receipt from her purse, saying to herself, "I don’t care what he thinks! I want to read everything that I first checked out." Her receipt should have listed every title in her original stack of books. But to her astonishment, it showed only the title that the stranger had approved: Lokasenna and Other Norse Writings, due June 2.


	3. More Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Loki's surprise, Kara is more adept with his language than he'd assumed.

CHAPTER 3, "More Tests" 

Several days later, Kara returned to her favorite bench, thinking, I’m here as promised. Where are you? The stranger’s words had stayed with her since their previous encounter. She felt both relief and disappointment not to see him.

To pass the time, she carefully studied everyone she saw in case she had overlooked him. One face—a man’s— seemed unusually blurred, and she could not focus her gaze on him. Confident that he must be the stranger, she walked to his bench and sat down, saying, “Are you testing me?” 

The person on the bench, a young woman, glared at her and said, “Who the hell are you?” 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m sorry! I thought that you were someone else.” She looked away and frowned, unable to understand her mistake. 

“I was indeed testing you, little one.” Clearly amused, the stranger was now seated in the young woman’s place. Kara had neither seen him approach nor the young woman leave. 

“And I did not pass your test.” But she already knew the answer.

“That is correct, but you were more observant than I expected.” He favored her with an ingratiating, insincere smile.

Annoyed by his condescension, she said quietly, “I am losing interest in this conversation.” 

“Ah, but that would be your loss! Now we shall speak of Lokasenna.” Finally the stranger acknowledged her interest in the work. 

Kara met his eyes. “I wondered if a more detailed version of Lokasenna was ever passed down, but I have never heard of one.” 

“And why, little one, would you wish for that?” The stranger studied her intently.

“To explain why Loki publicly skewered the Aesir at Bragi’s feast, and none could deny his accusations.” 

“Why do you think he did that?” He narrowed his eyes in challenge, but Kara was ready.

“I think that his relationship with the Aesir was broken even before his flyting in Lokasenna. I also wonder if the Aesir had refused him the chance to defend himself in the past, so he turned the tables at Bragi’s feast and humiliated them all.” 

The stranger glared in fury, but not at Kara. “It was unjust! You do not know how the Aesir punished Loki, nor do you know his fate!” 

Troubled by his vehemence, she noted that he still watched her closely. “It is always difficult for me to read 'Lokasenna.' But Thor has always appeared less favorable to me than the other male gods. Loki would not leave the feast until Thor threatened to kill him four different times.” 

The stranger laughed bitterly. “I remember that.” Absorbed by his memories, he stared at the ground without seeing it. 

Kara said nothing, and minutes passed in silence. Finally, risking all her hopes, she asked, “Will you help me to learn Old Norse? Literature in translation is often just a ghost of itself, and I want so much more than that!” 

He would not meet her eyes, and she realized that her unexpected request had momentarily confounded him. In rapid succession, he looked incredulous, dismissive, hopeful, but finally, unwilling. 

“I am so much more than a teacher.” He scowled at her but sounded oddly hesitant. In previous conversations his self-assurance had been tantamount to arrogance. 

So she persisted. “But if you help me to learn Old Norse, we shall speak it whenever we talk! Who else here would do that with you?” 

Annoyed by her persistence, he finally acquiesced. “So, what do you know already of my language, little one?” 

“Not that much. I have memorized the vowels and consonants, and I have just started an online course about Old Norse. I have learned a new language before, but I am always better at reading than speaking.” Confident in her ability to learn, she doubted his willingness to teach. But he surprised her. 

“If you write and pronounce the Old Norse vowels and consonants to my satisfaction, I shall help you learn to speak my language only.” Clearly relieved, he seemed confident that she would fail. 

“I shall write them out first. Then I shall say them from the list.” Kara opened her notebook to the blank paper, thinking, He obviously thinks that I know nothing! She worked steadily on her task, double-checking her list of vowels and consonants before handing it to him with a flourish and saying, "I told you that I had already memorized this!" 

He quickly scanned her work, his expression seeming to lose a little of its sneer. “You made an error here,” he said, pointing to a word. But she challenged him, saying, “I can show you what my professor gave me, and that is exactly what I wrote there.” 

But her vehemence only increased his amusement. “What I wrote is used more often, little one, and you will do as I direct you! I am the lifelong speaker, not your professor.” 

“What I wrote is not actually wrong, right?” She was determined to wrest this admission from him, but he ignored her as he continued scanning her list. 

Looking up, he gave her other tasks. “Now pronounce each vowel for me, and tell me a word that uses it. Also, tell me each word’s meaning if you know it.” 

Kara smiled with pleasure, thinking, This is the kind of instruction that I love, because I always learn so much from my mistakes! But he glared at her and said, “Do you mock me? Do you suppose that you know my language already?” 

“Oh, no! Not at all!” She hastened to explain. “I learn best when I try to do things like this. My mistakes always teach me, and at this stage I will make a lot of them. So, when shall I begin?” 

Mollified, Loki gave her a curt nod. “Now.” 


	4. "'Marr' Is Old Norse for Horse"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers the perfect means to ensure Kara's cooperation.

Loki relentlessly tested Kara on Old Norse vocabulary. She was not doing well this day, and his rapid-fire questions only compounded her inability to recall words that she had thought memorized. Each was becoming frustrated with the other. 

A mounted police officer rode through the town square, and Kara gazed with longing at the officer’s bay gelding. “Oh, may I say hello to him?” she breathed with eager anticipation, and the officer reined up and said, “Sure, you can pat him if you want.”

She gazed happily at the handsome bay for several moments before slowly extending her hand near his muzzle. The horse briefly sniffed her as she whispered, “Oh, you are so handsome! May I touch you, big guy? If only I had a treat for you!” She gently stroked the horse’s shoulder, crooning her delight in soft, intimate syllables. 

Loki watched her. “She treats your horse better than she treats me,” he said to the officer, and they both laughed. Kara hardly noticed. The morning’s lessons in Old Norse had discouraged her, and the bay brought a much-needed measure of comfort. 

After a few minutes, the officer said, “Look, he’s falling asleep,” and gathered the reins to urge his gelding on. Mesmerized by the bay, she whispered, “Thank you,” and waved to the officer as they left.

Loki waited until the officer was well away before jerking Kara roughly against him. His eyes drilled into hers. “Why did you do this? Do you search for an ally against me?” 

“No!” Her lip curled in annoyance. “I took comfort in the horse, the marr. That is all.”

“Then tell me other words in my language for horse.” From the beginning he had insisted that her recall of vocabulary should be immediate and flawless. 

Taking a deep breath, she said, “Hestr means a stallion, and hross refers to a mare.”

He snickered. “That is correct. Otherwise you did poorly today! I wondered if you had forgotten even these.” 

“No, never these.” Kara sighed heavily as her eyes followed the bay. “I shall do better tomorrow.”

Loki saw that she still watched the bay, now some distance away. “So you are drawn to horses. I had not known this.” He paused in consideration. Her growing recalcitrance needed to be addressed, but he was sure that his latest ploy would be wildly successful. 

“If you remain obedient to me, little one, I myself shall show you the horses of the Aesir, and you shall walk freely among them.” 

Stunned by his words, Kara breathed each horse’s name, memorized years ago as a child: “Gladr, Gyllir, Glenr, Skeidbrimir, Silfrintoppr, Sinir, Gisl, Falhofnir, Gulltoppr, Lettfeti, and …”

“Sleipnir,” Loki interjected. (1)

“Sleipnir, the best of horses….and your son.” Kara smiled happily, reliving her childhood pleasure in the horses’ names. “They are listed in the Gylfaginning and elsewhere. Snorri Sturluson also wrote ‘Baldr’s horse was burned with him…’” 

“…and Thor walks to the judgment.” Loki finished the Gylfaginning quotation with triumph.

For several minutes Kara relived their early meetings when she had assumed him to be a university professor. He had greatly deepened her knowledge of the Old Norse language, and she now understood many sagas’ original texts; he had also shared his memories and other details of the sagas’ events, giving her an unparalleled depth of understanding. His condescension, ego, and occasional sexual remarks annoyed her, but she felt profoundly in his debt. He had taught her so much and so well. 

As Kara relived happy scholarly memories, Loki pondered his glib offer. He did not know yet how to fulfill it, but the intensity of her reaction made it worth his attempt. Clearly believing every word, she gazed at him with heartfelt gratitude, and he reveled in her admiration. Drawing himself up, he stared imperiously at her; nobody on this world had ever looked thus at him. Her gratitude for his promise should ensure her cooperation with his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for Ch. 4
> 
> 1\. The horses of the Aesir are listed in Wikipedia, the Gyllfaginning (www.sacred-texts.com/neu/pre/pre04.htm), and other sources.


	5. To Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After convincing Loki, Kara leaves her world behind forever.

Outside the library, Kara waited impatiently for Loki’s arrival. In recent months she had done little but study Old Norse, his dansk tung. Pleased with her progress with the complex, difficult language, she wanted to demonstrate her knowledge to him. 

Before their meetings, he always disguised himself to test her watchfulness, so she surveyed every passerby. On a few occasions she had actually detected the guise he used, but this was rare. He had often said that she should know him in any guise, and she always receive a sharp, cutting comment if she failed. But on this day he approached her as himself, which immediately put her on guard.

After they exchanged greetings, he tested her mastery of Old Norse usage, grammar, and vocabulary. She responded correctly to most of his queries, but he seemed distracted and gave her only cursory attention. 

Finally he paused, saying, “You have learned much, but we shall not meet again. I journey to Asgard within the hour.” His expression would accept no further discussion. 

Stunned, Kara said, “I did not expect this. Has something happened?” 

“Did you think that I was here just to instruct you?” His scorn cut more deeply than she expected, but she rallied, responding, “I never knew why you were here at all! But I have no words to express my gratitude for your teaching. Your dansk tung and your saga-lore have become my life.” 

He regarded her with mild disdain. “You passed the time for me. Your world is so primitive, so barbaric; what else could I do but teach you of mine? It took a long time to find a pupil with even your intelligence, limited though it is.”

Kara felt as if she was standing on quicksand. “But once you leave my world, there is nothing for me here!” 

“That is not my concern.” His dismissal seemed final.

“Then take me with you!” She was growing more and more desperate.

“No.” He shook his head dismissively. “Asgard is not for you to see.”

“How else can I tell the All-Father of all that you taught me?”

“I doubt that the All-Father has any interest in your testimony.” He was sneering at her.

“But you said…”

“I never said that I would take you to Asgard!” He was almost shouting.

“But you did! You promised to show me the horses of the Aesir!” She thought, I am desperate, and there is nothing else to say!

He hesitated only a moment. “You could never keep pace with me on this journey.” 

“If you healed my limp with your magic, I shall keep pace with you---I swear it!”

He glowered at her, hissing in exasperation, and she met his eyes with defiance. As he turned away in dismissal, she saw that his shoulders were shaking. As she faced him again, his expression shocked her to her core. 

He was laughing.

“My dear Kara, so resolute you are, so rebellious! You are like a horse refusing to be ridden.” He chortled with glee. “You could not know it, of course, but your determination to travel with me shows that you are indeed worthy to see Asgard.”

“Then I shall start packing right away! Everything I need is at home: water, food, clothing…” Overjoyed at his consent, Kara wanted to start preparing immediately. 

Loki looked quizzically at her. “These are not necessary. But you may take one small item with you to remember your world, but be warned, I shall never slow my steps for you! My magic will take us to your home, so you may make your choice; then, we depart posthaste for Asgard.”


	6. Leaving for All Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanied by Loki, Kara leaves her world behind forever.

They stood together in Kara’s small apartment. Oblivious of Loki's impatience, she gazed at her small treasures, carefully arranged on bookshelves and a wall nearby. Each prompted a rush of feelings and memories: people, events, circumstances… Many had been gifts from family or friends, and most of them were horses.

With despair, she thought, ‘How can I choose just one? What must sustain my memories of this world for all time?’ She felt frozen in place, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Loki hissed his scorn of her indecision. “Overcome by worthless trinkets! You are not worthy of Asgard!”

Enraged by his mockery, she shouldered him away from her treasures. Her fingers closed unbidden around his throat; surprised by her temerity, he allowed it. She thrust her face to his. “You gave me five minutes to choose, and I shall take every one!”

A small, amused smile flickered across his face. Freeing her fingers easily from his neck, he murmured, “You know, my dear Kara, you cannot hurt me.”

But she had already turned away, gazing once more at her small treasures. Picking a little wooden carving of a Shire, she gently caressed its feathered hooves; then, tucking the carving into her pouch, she announced, “I am ready. Let us leave this place.”

Loki paused, watching her intently. “Why did you take that one?”

Still stung by his derision, she glared at him. “Does it matter?”

“Indeed it does!” He smiled with genuine amusement. “You did not know it, but you will see this one at Asgard.” Her mouth tightened and she refused to be mollified, but he now spoke without scorn. “What you chose is the very image of Falhofnir! We call him the stallion with hidden hooves, since the hair below his fetlocks covers his hooves almost to the ground. Now I understand why you must accompany me, and I shall show you all the horses of the Aesir.”

Facing her, he said, “Now stand with me, Kara, as I work the magic to take us to Bifrost.”

She moved obediently next to him, fearful but too excited to speak. He was whispering odd, sibilant words as a shimmering green cloud appeared from nowhere and enveloped them; then, all she could see were his hands, surrounded by a green fire that did not burn, crafting and weaving his spells with a masterful assurance. As he rasped the final words, both cloud and green fire disappeared altogether, and she saw a shimmering rainbow that seemed to beckon them ever closer. She sensed its presence as well, a powerful thrum underlying her consciousness.

“Bifrost.” Loki pointed to the bridge before them. “At its end lies Asgard.”


	7. Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki heals Kara, but to what end?

CHAPTER 7, Healed 

Open-mouthed in wonder, Kara inched toward the bridge, but Loki peremptorily ordered her away.

“Before we travel one more step, before you ever set foot on Bifrost, I shall try to heal you, once. Otherwise, your pace will lag well behind mine, and I cannot tolerate that. But you must know this---my success is not assured.”

“Understood.” She waited for his direction, expecting magic similar to what she had just witnessed. 

“No, you do not understand.” He watched her coldly. “Although this magic is a potent healer, it causes great pain for those of Jotunheim. Indeed, I have experienced it myself! But I cannot predict its effect on your race, which is so much weaker than we are.” 

She blanched at these words, but in her desperation she would risk anything, everything, for a different life, a different world, one last chance. Steeling her nerve for what would come, she whispered, “I shall bear what I must, Loki. Just do it.” 

Smiling coldly, he began his spells. Once again the shimmering green cloud enveloped her, but this was different, so very different; blood-red spears of energy pierced her from all angles, breaking her body in an assault without respite, without mercy, without end. She knew that she was dying, and in incalculable agony she welcomed her death, finally falling into a merciful oblivion. 

When she regained consciousness, two glowing green eyes were peering down at her. “Stand up, Kara. Do it now.” Motionless, she glowered at him in disbelief. “Stand up, you miserable creature!” Her hand fisted and swung in his direction, but she was as weak as a kitten. “Stand up now, you cursed bitch, or I depart alone!” She made a supreme effort and sat up, gasping. Watching her closely, he said, “Do you feel it yet?” 

She took a breath to fling every curse, every insult, every profanity that she knew at him. But then her eyes widened with shock and disbelief; prompted by her fury, a bolt of energy now flooded through her body, its vitality straightening her, strengthening her, healing her. Pleased with his work, Loki smugly congratulated himself before saying, “Insults work wonders, do they not?” 

Then he gazed at her as a cat would eye a bowl of cream.


	8. Traveling Bifrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki and Kara traverse Bifrost, he outfoxes her yet again.

CHAPTER 8, Traveling Bifrost 

Chuckling at his playful mockery, Kara walked closer to the bridge, eager to travel with her newfound vigor. But Loki stopped her in her tracks. 

“No, little one. Bifrost is dangerous for you. If it feels your footsteps, I cannot be responsible for the consequences.” He blinked owlishly at her; his demeanor was so unusual that it demanded her attention. “Would you squander your new vitality so recklessly?” 

She was losing patience with him. “Bifrost is the bridge between worlds, not a living being, and you know it!” 

He shook his head regretfully. “I fear that so much lore from the early times did not survive. You are truly fortunate that I have shared so much with you!” He firmly cut off her indignant protests. “Bifrost guards Asgard from intruders, and it will perceive you as such. I am shocked, yes, shocked at your recklessness!” She did not believe him but felt momentarily silenced, her frequent reaction during conversations with Loki. 

Carrying on, he ignored her suspicion. “It seems, my dear, that when we cross Bifrost, I must carry you. Then the bridge will sense only my footsteps, and you will be safe.” 

“What?!” She spluttered with indignation. 

“I speak only the truth, my dear.” He shook his head with solemn regret. “Ah, the folly of your kind! Not long ago you were close to death, but now you would heedlessly risk your life if I did not interfere.” But her distrust and disbelief were written on her face. 

“This is for your own good, Kara. Come.” Beaming with purity and benevolence, he spread his arms wide. 

Some time later, Kara was feeling more and more uncomfortable. Despite her suspicions, she had relented to his insistent demand to carry her on the bridge “for safety’s sake,” but the journey on Bifrost was taking longer than expected. So far he had limited himself to an occasional suggestive remark, but she knew that his restraint would not last. 

The bridge seemed to extend indefinitely before them, and neither spoke for a long time. Suddenly his eyes glinted with mirth and mischief, and he murmured, “This reminds me of a sex position…” Kara laughed so hard that he almost dropped her. She yelled, “In your dreams!” and dissolved into laughter again.

Loki, the injured innocent, looked hurt. “I never mentioned you at all!” But his expression turned lecherous, and his hands explored her as much as possible in their situation. "I could take you now if you like, my dear Kara. But once we reach Asgard, you must wait your turn. I am much in demand, you know.” 

Slung over his back and clutching his shoulder to avoid falling, she saw no effective way to gain control of the situation. So she said neutrally, “No doubt, you are in great demand;” her annoyance would please him greatly, if he knew of it, thus encouraging more intimate exploration. 

Since she had not responded to his offer, he lapsed into silence and soldiered on. Hanging over his shoulder and increasingly uncomfortable, she watched Bifrost as a distraction. Inexplicably, the bridge looked even less substantial than it had from a distance; every pulsing color seemed to change in a unique rhythm, resolving for a time before shifting yet again. She puzzled over the volatile colors but could not discern any pattern. 

Finally she asked, “Is Bifrost alive as you said?” Surely not, but she was intrigued and tantalized by the possibility.

“That, my dear, is not for you to know.” His answer discouraged any conversation, and she thought, ‘I wonder if he knows that himself!’ 

As Bifrost curved in a gentle arc, they noticed another traveler well ahead of them, riding one horse and leading another. Loki walked faster to catch up with him.

“Maybe he will let me ride one of his horses,” she whispered.

Loki grunted and shifted her position on his back. “I am depending on it.” 

Kara bit her lip with concern, and she thought, ‘I never considered his fatigue after carrying me for so long! I assumed that his Jotunn blood would give him all the stamina he needed.’ 

Loki hailed the traveler, and after their greeting they spoke in a language unknown to her. Their conversation included furtive glances in her direction, broad smiles, and finally, hearty laughter from both. Looking away, she thought, ‘They act like teenagers keeping a secret from Mum! I am better off not knowing what they said.’

The little caravan paused briefly as the traveler repacked his bundles to free the smaller horse for riding. Loki boosted her on that horse’s back as he and the traveler continued their lively conversation. 

“Wait!” Kara called him back. “You have always said that I could not set foot on Bifrost without injury or death. But I just did it by accident, and nothing happened!”

A devious smile curved his lips. “You have always withheld yourself from me. How else could I touch you all over?”

“Loki, you sly dog!” Despite her annoyance, she had to laugh at his audacity. “So you carried me this far just to feel me up? You are too much!” His eyes sparked with malicious pleasure, and he murmured, “Why, no, my dear Kara! I am just enough.”

“Oh, all right…you win once again.” Still chuckling, she shook her head, thinking, ‘I never catch him soon enough!’ Smirking with satisfaction, he spoke with great animation to the traveler, no doubt sharing his latest victory at her expense. 

But Kara reminded herself to remain wary. She thought, ‘Loki is truly as dangerous as a wolf: he is untamed, untamable, utterly self-serving, capable of great charm and greater treachery. He could end my life with a thought, and he uses charm and banter to disguise his intentions. I trust him less and less as Asgard nears…’ 

Losing faith in his glib promises, she wondered how she could have trusted him, knowing his capriciousness.


	9. Heimdall, then Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Loki finally reach their destination.

CHAPTER 9 Heimdall, then Asgard

 

Their little caravan stopped unexpectedly. Loki told Kara that their companion was leaving them, so she dismounted and passed him the reins. The traveler mounted his horse, pack animal in tow, and exchanged cordial farewells with Loki before urging his horses into a ground-covering lope. Soon, both traveler and horses were out of sight.

Kara and Loki continued their journey. Pondering her knowledge of him gained in the previous months, she thought, ‘I must never trust him, never! But I had been dangerously close to doing just that…’ It troubled her to depend so utterly on him; having experienced only his goodwill, albeit capricious, she knew that his ill will would be dark and daunting. To distract herself from these uncomfortable thoughts, she spotted a tall figure at Bifrost’s end and a dwelling just beyond, asking, “Is that Heimdall? Near his home, Himinbjorg?”

“Yes.” Loki’s answer was clipped and brief. “Stay where you are; I speak with him alone.” She knew that these two would kill each other at Ragnarok, and she recalled what else she knew of Heimdall: Asgard’s watchman and guardian, the son of nine mothers, possessing extraordinarily keen senses, Hofund his sword, Gulltoppr his horse. He carried the Gjallarhorn always to announce the arrival of Ragnarok. On the golden Gulltoppr, he would ride to Balder’s funeral in the unimaginable future. Loki returned finally and said, “He will speak with you now.”

Heimdall studied her silently, and she returned his gaze with respect. Finally, he said, “What brings you here?” His voice was calm and measuring, his words dispassionate, his gaze noting every detail about her. She briefly explained her presence with Loki but knew that her company would make her words suspect. 

After she finished, Heimdall’s brow furrowed. “Loki’s judgment may be accurate, but I have sworn to protect Asgard from all intruders. I alone determine your admittance---or not.” Nodding solemnly, she answered his sharp queries with all the courtesy she could muster. Dismissing her, he spoke at length with Loki before nodding his reluctant consent. So, at long last, they entered the storied realm of the gods and goddesses. 

Kara had seen depictions of Asgard on her world, but these fanciful creations would never rival what lay before them. Asgard! The massive stone fortress was surrounded by craggy, snow-topped peaks; a shimmering river meandered through a verdant valley nearby; she thought that she saw an orchard full of Idunn’s golden apples, glistening with dew and ripe for picking. Gods and goddesses appeared in all directions as word quickly spread of Loki’s return. 

It seemed that all Aesir and Vanir were flocking to greet him. The men laughed, joked, and thumped his back as the women melodically spoke their gracious welcome. Some offered suggestive smiles too, clearly hoping for Loki’s personal acknowledgement, and a few watched him with predatory interest. He gestured in her direction, saying offhandedly, “Kara of Midgard,” and then ostentatiously announced that he would speak with his blood brother immediately. She thought, ‘Well, given these reactions, it is no surprise that he expected me to fall at his feet on Midgard.’ 

But Loki had barely acknowledged her presence, and she was wary of her welcome. Clearly she would need food and lodging soon, but Aesir and Vanir paid her no attention, speaking only of Loki and his return. She became alarmed when a burly warrior positioned himself directly before her; his face was grim and drawn, and his blades glittered in the sun.


	10. An Asgardian Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds a welcome and new friends at Asgard.

CHAPTER 10 An Asgardian Welcome 

 

Kara hardly knew how to respond to the fearsome warrior before her. 

“Warrior of Asgard, I do not mean to offend you!” Her words faltered in fear and confusion, and her foreboding ratcheted higher when the warrior snorted and shook his head. 

Finally he spoke. “I have offended you and my betrothed. I did not greet you as she asked, Kara of Midgard.” 

She was utterly nonplused. “Truly, I am not offended! You must know that I have just arrived here, and I do not know your customs.” She knew that honor was paramount to all warriors and certainly to this Norseman; unfortunately, his words made no sense to her. She tried to start over, saying, “Warrior of Asgard, what must I say to share my greetings?” 

But he gazed mournfully at her. “Nothing. It is I who should have offered you greetings, first from myself and then from my betrothed.”

“Well, you have just done this, and now we may talk.” Kara swallowed hard, still befuddled. “I share my greetings with you and your betrothed. May I ask your name, and hers?”

“I am Sigfasti Olafson.” He stopped abruptly, and she suddenly understood. Despite his forbidding appearance, he was uncomfortable speaking with any woman not a relative or a family friend. 

“I greet you with pleasure, Sigfasti Olafson. I am Kara Ferguson of Midgard.” She smiled, hoping to encourage her warrior, but he still found conversation difficult. So she clasped her hands behind her back and said, “You have an impressive blade. Will you show it to me?” 

“Yes, Kara Ferguson! I ground the blade myself, but I worked with a friend on the grip.” He was clearly pleased with his work as she admired his blade, polished in graceful swirls, its edge impossibly keen. In all sincerity she said, “I truly admire your work! I have never seen anything like this before.” 

“I shall tell you more about its forging if you wish.” On his face was a small but pleased smile. Kara thought, ‘People love to speak of what they love!’ In awe of his craft, she gently ran a finger over the blade. 

“I need to learn much more about metalworking, Sigfasti Olafson. I know very little, and it is so important here.”

“Indeed it is!” He spoke of finding good-quality ore, choosing the best smelting method, and much more. Engrossed in his words, she realized how little she knew of smelting and forging in the Viking Age. Clearly, she needed to learn more to live in this place and time. 

A young woman arrived in the middle of Sigfasti’s explanations. Putting her basket down, she stood next to him and listened attentively as he spoke. Kara was impressed with both her sensitivity and Sigfasti’s knowledge; he knew far more than he would say unless encouraged. 

Several warriors even larger than Sigfasti called out to him. Telling Drifa that he would return, he joined the warriors as the two women greeted each other. 

“I am Drifa Gunnarsdattir, and Sigfasti Olafson is my betrothed. But you must excuse him. He may speak for hours of metal and forging!” Her gentle smile displayed her affection for him.

“But I wanted to hear what he said! I have much to learn here.” She added, “I am Kara Ferguson. My mother had always loved the name Kara, but she never told me why. We had no relatives or friends with that name.” 

Drifa smiled as if she already knew. “Then surely you were named for the Valkyrie Kara, and it is fitting that you are here with us.” She opened her basket. “You have journeyed far, and you must be hungry. I offer you bread and cheese.” 

“Many thanks!” Suddenly ravenous, Kara took some bread with a hunk of cheese and ate quickly. Drifa produced a small wooden cup from her basket and pointed to a stream nearby. “The water is especially clear in this stream. I shall bring you some.”

Kara was so grateful for Drifa’s kindness that she did not want the young woman to leave. “Oh, please stay with me a little longer, and then we shall get the water together.”

“As you wish.” The young woman pulled a small square of cloth from her basket and offered that to Kara. “This too is for you.” 

Her mouth full, Kara wiped her mouth with the cloth. “You are so kind! You have given me everything I need.”

“Perhaps not everything.” Looking away, Drifa colored a little before saying, “You may have made your own arrangements for tonight.” Confused at first, Kara suddenly realized that her benefactor was inquiring tentatively about sleeping arrangements, unsure if she shared Loki’s bed.

“No, there are no arrangements!” She almost choked in her haste to explain. “I never did that! He never did that! He taught me his dansk tung and many of the sagas, but that is all…” She ran out of breath, unsure if the young woman would believe her. 

“I asked only to offer what may be needed.” Drifa smiled as before, but she seemed relieved at Kara’s words. “I did not think that you were such a woman. Now we shall find quarters for you at Asgard.”


	11. Harkur and Reykur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwittingly, Loki gives Kara more than either would ever expect.

CHAPTER 11

"Harkur and Reykur"

 

Kara had seen little of Loki since arriving at Asgard, but she was not troubled. Drifa was rapidly becoming a fast friend, and the two women enjoyed the same tasks and activities despite vastly different lives before meeting. When possible, Kara spent time with Drifa and Sigfasti together, finding their company far more compatible and trustworthy than Loki’s flash and dazzle. As she hurried to meet Drifa that morning, her thoughts were of their preparations for that night’s feast. 

Suddenly two strong arms gripped her tightly from behind, and she could neither move nor see who was holding her fast. But after that first panic-stricken moment, she realized who her captor must be. “Do you greet everyone like this, Loki?” 

He laughed in mockery but would not release his hold. “My dear Kara! Do you not recall our nights of passion on Midgard? You would inflame me with just a glance…” But she was having none of it. 

“We never had nights of passion, Loki. Let me go!” But he twisted his grip on her arms, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “That hurts! What are you doing?” 

Still smirking, he finally released her, and she glared at him. Looking her up and down, he said, “You look well, Kara. It seems that life at Asgard agrees with you.” 

“Indeed it does! I am very happy here.” Although annoyed with his effrontery, she had to agree with his assessment. Noticing another god standing near Loki, she said pointedly, “Perhaps an introduction is in order here.”

“Vali, my son from Sigyn.” His casual gesture in his son’s direction was belied by the intense purpose glinting in his eyes. “Vali, this is Kara, recently of Midgard.” 

Kara had seen Vali before from a distance, but they had never met. Quiet but observant, he seemed to note every detail in the world around him; unlike his flamboyant father, he did nothing to draw attention to himself. Almost as burly as Sigfasti, he carried only a well-used utility knife, as well as a whetstone around his neck on a leather strip. His brown hair shone with russet streaks in the sun, marking him clearly as Loki’s son.

“Greetings, Vali.” He nodded courteously but did not speak, and she was intrigued by his quiet demeanor. Unlike his father, who lived every moment fiercely and extravagantly, Vali seemed to remain aloof from life until he chose to participate. Just then Drifa called her, and she excused herself to join her friend. 

“Did he hurt you? I have never seen him do anything like that before!” Drifa was indignant. “Soon you will have colorful bruises.”

Shaking her head, Kara made a face. “I was as surprised as you were! He was hurting me deliberately, and for no reason at all. I hardly ever see him since I came here.”

“Then it will not be hard to avoid him. We shall work with the others to prepare tonight’s feast; after all, he would never dream of doing women’s work!” Drifa made a show of dusting Loki off her hands and disposing of him, and they put aside his recent and disturbing behavior. 

Later that day, the two friends returned to the garden to harvest more potatoes. As they walked back to the feast hall, Loki and another rider trotted past, and Kara was surprised, never having seen Loki on horseback. At first glance, he rode as well as he did everything else, but his stallion, a chestnut named Harkur for “fire,” was restless and edgy. She did not see him do anything to calm his horse. (See Notes, 4) 

At first she did not recognize who was riding with him, but this one was a master. His bond with his horse showed in subtle ways: a gentle hand on the horse’s shoulder, the horse’s ears swiveling back as he spoke, the willing partnership between horse and rider. When he looked back quickly after passing them, she was surprised to see Vali.

“He is quite the rider. Do you see how relaxed his horse is?” Kara admired the subtle interaction between horse and rider, doubtful that she could ever achieve it herself. 

“Yes, it has always been so! Vali trained his grey himself, and he permits very few to ride him, ever.” Drifa too watched both horse and rider. “Once, when my betrothed was learning a new maneuver, Vali allowed him to ride Reykur. (See Notes, 4) Afterwards, he said that riding Reykur taught him more about horsemanship than success with his maneuver ever did.”

“I have been told that the horse may teach the rider, and I well believe it.” As the friends carried their potatoes back to the hall, Kara thought only of the horses of the Aesir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. See the website below for Icelandic horses' names and meanings, including Harkur, Reykur, and others used in this story. 
> 
> http://iceryder.net/names.html


	12. Vali's Offer

That night, Kara, Drifa, and the other women were fully occupied with preparing food for the feast, a task that Kara preferred above all others. Serving food to Aesir and Vanir would be difficult for her since she knew so few in Asgard. 

When their work was finished, the two friends said farewell to the other women and exchanged fond goodbyes with each other. Then Kara returned to the stable, hoping for a little time alone with the horses of the Aesir: inhaling their scent, lingering with any who accepted her touch, and watching them settle for the night. She hoped to retire to her quarters very soon, but visiting the horses was always her preferred way to end the day. 

“You love the horses, my father says.” 

Startled, Kara turned to see Vali nearby. Nodding respectfully in greeting, she said, “Yes, I have loved horses since childhood.”

“Yet I am told that you ride neither often nor well.” He raised his eyebrows in a question. She nodded ruefully and said, “Well, that is certainly true! I never learned to ride on my world, nor have I learned here.”

He watched her in silence. She usually felt uncomfortable making small talk with someone unknown to her, but the stable’s peace had lulled her into a comfortable reverie. She hoped to retire to her quarters soon and drew a breath to wish Vali well as she left, but suddenly he stood beside her, and his hand on her arm held her in place. As their eyes met, he said, “I ride very well. I shall teach you.”

His words jolted her from her peaceful reverie. “But I saw you riding before the feast, and your skills far exceed mine! I would not presume to…”

“Do you accept my offer or not?” He wanted her answer, whatever it was.

“Well, then yes, I accept your offer. Thank you, Vali.” Grateful for his help, puzzled by its implications, and exceedingly wary of his father, she fervently hoped that she would not regret this decision. 

“When shall we begin your instruction?” He obviously wanted to settle their plans, and she subdued the cynical thought that she was a task for him to complete. “You are helping me, Vali, so you must choose the time and day.” She did not know what else to say. 

“Then tomorrow, mid-morning, here?” She felt sure that the details were Loki’s choice, but she no longer cared. “Then mid-morning tomorrow I shall be here, ready to ride. I thank you, Vali.” He watched her closely for several moments before nodding politely and leaving as quietly as he had arrived. 

Was this offer made to ensure her obligation to him? Or was there another, unknowable reason? She did not understand why Loki would be involved, but she thought, ‘I need this help badly, and Vali is the only one to offer me anything.’ 

She turned her thoughts and energy to choosing riding tack for the following day.


	13. Throwing Straw, Sharing Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's riding lesson is forgotten by all concerned.

CHAPTER 13 Throwing Straw, Sharing Memories

 

The following morning, Kara waited at the stable for Vali’s arrival. ‘As quietly as he moves, he could be here already and I would never know it,’ she thought. 

Golden-maned Gullfaxi nudged her, and she absent-mindedly slipped him an apple. Watching him fondly as she left his stall, she blundered directly into Vali, tripped over his boots, and landed in a heap at his feet. He looked down at her with raised eyebrows, smiling slightly.

She could not help laughing, and once she started, she could not stop. Vali crouched next to her and asked, “Are you injured?” 

“Oh, no…but I never pass up a chance to laugh at my clumsiness!” She playfully tugged his arm until he too overbalanced and landed next to her. His eyes glinted with suppressed mirth, and he dropped a handful of straw over her head. Grabbing a handful herself, she gleefully retaliated. 

“Will you ride today or throw straw?” Loki was watching them from the aisle. Embarrassed, Kara scrambled to her feet as a huge mound of straw fell over them both. Loki sauntered away, his mocking laugh echoing through the stable. 

“Once again, your father has the last word.” She smiled and shook her head, adding, “You have his magic straw all over you.” 

“But you have more.” Vali rose and fingered a large clump from her hair. Kara laughed, but stopped abruptly. His expression was suddenly predatory.

Holding her arms at her sides, he leaned in to kiss her slowly and deliberately, demanding more intimacy as the seconds passed. Still gripping her arms, he drew back and watched her intently.

“Don’t stop.” Kara whispered. “Please don’t stop.” A long-suppressed part of her had suddenly asserted its right to fulfillment. She wanted so deeply to be part of a couple that she would try again, just once more, despite her many vehement promises to herself otherwise. 

Vali’s eyes narrowed with satisfaction. She entwined herself around him, and he drew her close.

 

*******

Later they cleared the aisle of Loki’s magic straw, and Kara was relieved to have a chore to do. She did not regret their discovery of each other or their kisses, but her relaxed demeanor had disappeared, and she hardly knew what to say to him. However, Vali seemed in good spirits. Either he was untroubled by her sudden retreat, or he did not notice it. 

When he suggested walking outside among the horses of the Aesir rather than a riding lesson, she gladly agreed. She wanted to learn more about him, and she suspected that he knew little about her. 

He mentioned her journey to Asgard with Loki. She knew that all Aesir and Vanir spoke of Loki, whose reputation preceded him; as his companion from Midgard, she would be part of the same conversation. She tried not to think about what others may say of her. 

“Why did you come here with him?” Vali’s serious expression belied his offhand remark. 

Kara shrugged. “There was very little for me on my world.” 

“No family, no husband, no children, no friends? You had nobody at all?” He looked both disbelieving and a little horrified. 

She sighed. “My parents died in an accident years ago, and I was their only child. I had little in common with my workmates, and I had recently retired. I did have a few friends, but we were not that close. I liked the volunteer work that I did, but it only filled a couple days every week. I had ended my marriage long ago with great relief, but I was always too shy to find someone else. I never had children.” 

Biting her lip, she resolutely continued. “If horses were already in my life, I would never have left my world. I tell you truly! But I saw little hope of horses there for me. Then I met Loki. He taught me his saga-lore, and he offered to show me the horses of the Aesir. I wanted to believe him so much that I never questioned his ability---or his willingness---to make it happen.” 

“And you knew how dangerous the journey would be for you?” Again, that deceptively casual voice, as if he would rather not hear her answer. 

“Loki told me that he must carry me on Bifrost, and he did so. Honestly, I did not believe his warnings, and I walked on Bifrost myself for the last part of the journey.” 

Vali was noticeably disturbed by her words. “Only Aesir and Vanir may travel on Bifrost without injury. You were more fortunate than you realize.” He paused for a moment. “Rindr, my cousin whom I loved, died long ago from injuries that she sustained on Bifrost. She was half Aesir and half Jotun, but her Aesir blood did not save her.”

Kara felt ashamed to have caused him pain, even unintentionally. “Vali, I never meant to hurt you. Would you share more with me?” She gently took his hand.

“Another time, perhaps.” He stared into the distance, lost in his memories. 

She sat quietly, still holding his hand. His pain came from long ago, but it held a frightening intensity. She murmured, “I wish that I could do something, anything, to give you solace.” 

“But you cannot.” He turned back to her. “Nor can I heal your pain, which you hide deep within yourself.” 

“So this is something that we share.” Blinking back her own grief and memories, she saw a tear running down his cheek. “Vali, I shall cherish this day because of it!” 

They held each other gently in shared pain and awakening attraction.


	14. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Vali make a decision.

CHAPTER 14 Confrontation

Early the following morning, Vali took her to Grasi’s stall.

The dapple grey came willingly to Vali and snuffled near his pocket for a treat. Laughing, Vali said, “Not yet, greedy old man! You must do your work first.” 

Kara studied Grasi. He stood about 14 hands high, well-muscled and trim, sporting a long black mane and tail and shaggy fetlocks. His large, expressive eyes watched her as she slipped closer, drawn by his apparent gentleness. Stroking his shoulder, she crooned softly to him. 

“I learned to ride with Grasi.” Vali smiled as he relived his childhood memories. “I still ride him sometimes. But do not be fooled by his docility now! When you least expect it, this old man will play a trick on you.”

She smiled in response, eager to hear more about the horse. “What would he do?” 

“Well, he was the perfect gentleman as I learned to ride. But I grew arrogant with my skills, and he must have decided to teach me a lesson. So, he would sidle away when I tried to mount, or crowd me as I tacked him up, or run under a low bough and brush me off the saddle. Just mischief, really.” 

“Grasi, did you really do these things?” She spoke with mock gravity, convinced that the stallion knew that they were speaking of him. “So you have had him since childhood? Is that why you call him an old man? He wears his years well.”

Vali chuckled. “All in Asgard, including our chosen creatures, eat Idunn’s apples so we do not grow old. You know that!” 

“Delightful prospect, is it not?” Loki sauntered before them with a malevolent smile, and his words were dipped in acid. “This has been your plan from the start, I believe. You hoped to become what we are!” Bristling with anger, Vali moved closer to Kara, and she wondered with trepidation how long he had been watching them. 

“So, now he teaches you riding skills. But even my son cannot transform such an awkward, clumsy rider!” Shaking his head, Loki laughed with scornful contempt. “He will soon find you unbearable to watch.” He abruptly left the stable with Vali in pursuit. 

Kara expected an imminent confrontation. Rounding the stable’s corner, she almost collided with them both, and she was shocked at what she saw. Vali’s eyes were narrowed in fury, his mouth drawn back in a silent snarl; Loki, equally angry, sneered his withering contempt for his son and left abruptly when he saw her. His fists clenched, Vali gazed malevolently after his father’s retreating figure. Clearly he had not noticed her presence. 

As she watched him, their eyes met. He pulled her roughly into the stable, tore her clothing, opened his breeches, and fell on her like a predator. With a grunt he thrust himself into her, finished quickly, and lapsed into silence. As they lay still entwined, the corrosive hostility between father and son loomed dark and heavy over them. 

Vali spoke first. “That did not happen as we may have wished.” 

“No, it did not.” Kara ran her fingers through his hair. However brief and rough their first intimacy, she took great comfort in the consummation of their bond. “But what just happened with your father?” In despair she thought, ‘He has just had me for the first time, and still we must talk of his father…!’ 

“He has ordered me to end our relationship, sever our bonds, and deny everything between us. He has asked the All-Father to return you to your world.” He spat the words with defiant hatred. “He has betrayed me, and I have never felt such rage! That is why I took you as I did.” Vali was still furious, but she sensed an undercurrent of despair that chilled her blood.

“I see.” But she did not understand, not yet. “Surely he does not expect to choose your partners or friends…?”

“That is exactly what he expects! He has been so since Narfi’s death. I have not always confronted him, so I am partly to blame.” Vali spoke so quietly that she had to lean closer to hear him. 

Minutes passed in silence. Steeling herself against further hurt, she whispered, “If I am the reason for his hostility, then my presence causes turmoil and pain in your life. So I must ask you this: do you want to break our bond?”

He glared at her. “Never!”

“Do not answer me yet. Please think about this! Long ago on my world, I made the wrong choice, and it ruined many years of my life. I cannot allow my presence here to cause pain and discord in your life.” 

“You do not believe me. Or perhaps you do not want me.” His face was set in stone. 

“Please, Vali, I want you, and you only! Surely you know this.” She tried to steady her voice. “But my feelings are not finally the issue. You have more at stake here than I do! I beg you to think deeply of what you have, what you want, and what you may lose. Then tell me your decision. I shall abide by it.” By now her voice was deadly calm, but hot tears were streaming down her face. She thought, ‘I speak so bravely, but if he decided to leave me, I could not bear it...‘ 

But Vali had already moved on, and he spoke with defiant, implacable anger. “We choose our own path, and his interference be damned! We shall tell him now, together.” 

“But I see every reason not to tell him now! We are both angry and troubled, and your father will have the advantage.” Kara was sure that Loki would stop at nothing to break their bond.

But Vali had already made his decision. “If we commit ourselves to each other with a blood oath, I shall not confront him---yet.” 

Kara smiled wanly. “Do you remember in Lokasenna when Loki said:

‘Odin! Dost thou remember  
when we in early days  
blended our blood together?’ (See Note 5)

Vali grunted his agreement. “It is fitting. We shall fight for our lives together.”

Exchanging their knives, they cut their palms until blood ran. Clasping hands and mingling their blood, they swore that their bond would endure unto death---and beyond. 

 

 

NOTES, CHAPTER 14

5\. “Lokasenna” is found at:

http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/poe/poe10.htm

The quoted lines are found in stanza 9.


	15. Death Undeserved, Grief Unceasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vali shares his family's tragedy and loss with Kara.

Kara and Vali bound each others’ hands in silence; any words they spoke would not express the enormity of what they had just done. As they followed the path near the stable, both sought a place to honor their commitment and affirm their bond. 

Vali spoke first. “Now that we have sworn our blood oath, there can be no secrets between us. You know already of my family and our tragedy; is this not so?” 

She nodded. “But you have never spoken of it to me.” She knew well the myth detailing his family’s tragedy, but she waited for him to speak if he chose. 

For some time he was quiet, gathering his resolve. “I shall tell you all, but it is hard to speak of. Do you know what was done to us?” Once again she nodded, and so he began.

“Once, when I was a boy, Odin changed me into a wolf. Only he and my father had the knowledge and skill to do this.” He bowed his head for a moment with ancient grief and horror before forging ahead with his tale. 

“As a wolf, I ran with the pack, and the wolves’ wildness transformed me. I tasted blood on my snout, and I licked my lips with pleasure. I knew that I had killed once and would kill again. But at that very moment, my father defeated Odin’s magic and made me a boy once more.”

“I was dazed by my transformation, and the pack ran from me. A boy’s small body lay a short distance away, and blood from his wounds stained the snow. But I did not know who was dead. At that moment, I was not even sure who I was. I ran to the body on the snow.” 

“Narfi lay there, savaged and bloody and dead, and I knew the truth: as a wolf, I had done this. At least I have no memory of killing my brother. If I had, I would have gone mad with grief and guilt.”

“My father pulled me away from my brother’s body. He sat me down under a tree and ordered me not to move. Then he tenderly picked up Narfi’s body and kissed him again and again, keening his terrible grief.”

“Now you have heard some of that dreadful day. But there is more.” Shaken and horrified, she dreaded what would come. Vali glanced quickly at her before he continued. 

“After his initial outpouring of grief, my father used his magic to make me sleep. He must have altered my memories also, and it was a mercy that he did. As a boy I was told only that Narfi had died, and I was inconsolable in my grief. I remembered nothing of that day in the woods. As a family, we mourned our crushing loss together.” 

“But some years later, I developed a fascination with wolves. I spoke of it only once. My mother cried for hours, and my father did not speak for days. So I never mentioned wolves again. Around this time, my father began to leave us for days or weeks, sometimes months. He always came back, but he never told us where he had gone or what he had done. My mother seemed to fade and shrink into herself whenever he left us.” 

“After I grew to manhood, I began to have odd, fleeting memories of woods, snow, my father, and Narfi, always Narfi. These memories would vanish if I tried to relive them. So I asked a volva about my elusive memories, here one moment but gone the next.” 

“She told me that these memories had been hidden from me by powerful magic. But the spells had been set imperfectly and in haste, so my mind was unconsciously breaking them down. She said that her seidr could free my memories so I experienced them again, but she was very reluctant to do it. Over and over she told me that these memories would change my life forever. She must have known what they held.” 

“But I was young and headstrong. I told her that I was tormented by these memories, and I begged her to take away the magic that hid them from me. Finally she consented, but with great reluctance. She warned me that this seidr would be painful, and it was. But the seidr-pain seemed like a pinprick compared with what followed.”

“In my mind’s eye I saw the woods once again. As my father watched, Narfi and I tossed snowballs at a tree. Then I felt myself lifted up as something large and deadly was forced over me, into me. My hands became paws, my limbs grew fur, and my teeth sharpened to fangs. But even worse was the overshadowing of my mind. I was no longer a boy playing with his brother; I was a killer that had just found its prey. So, as a wolf, I attacked and killed my brother Narfi.” For a moment, he covered his face with his hands. 

“At first I was almost insensible from the memories revealed by that fearsome seidr. Then I raved for hours, agonized over what I had done. But the volva was kind, and she cared for me through that first terrible night. By the following morning I was strong enough to return home. When my father asked where I had been, I told him that I had spent the night with a woman. That was true enough, but not what he assumed! Weeks later, I heard that the volva had died from ancient, powerful magic. I shall never know if her seidr for me caused her death.” 

“Now you know all that I remember from this day of horror.”

He unconsciously withdrew into himself for protection should she hurl blame or curses his way. His grief and tragedy took her breath away, even more so than on her first knowledge of this myth, and she sat stunned and motionless. But after a time she came to herself and pulled him closer, trying to share what comfort that she could. As they clung to each other, she tried to push aside her shock and horror, thinking, ‘This was not his doing, it was done to him! Before the All-Father ensorcelled him, he had loved his brother!’

Finally he murmured, “As a child, I never knew why Narfi’s life was taken away. As a young man, I never understood why I was made the means for it. I shall suffer my whole life long because the All-Father and other Aesir wanted to punish my father. The grievous ills inflicted on us caused the worst grief imaginable for my father. I truly believe that his suffering was even greater than mine or my mother’s.”

“There is yet more to this punishment, Kara. The memories of this day may return to overcome me at any time. When this happens, my only respite is solitude for weeks, sometimes months. No one, not even you, may approach me then. This is why I have never married.” 

They held each other close, and neither spoke. After a time, Kara roused herself and said, “Vali, you bear a horrific burden. Is there consolation for you anywhere? From anyone? Anything?” 

He picked up a stone and flung it with all his strength. “I remind all Aesir and Vanir of death undeserved and grief unceasing. This deed was never my choice, but always my doing.”

Shaken by his finality, she gripped his arms and said, “I do not know how to help you, Vali. But I shall find out, and I shall do what I can to ease your pain. I swear it!” 

He looked a trifle less haunted than before. “Perhaps you already have.”


	16. The Justice of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has an unproductive conversation with Loki.

 

Kara put Grasi in cross-ties for grooming, finding this task much more comforting than puzzling over Loki’s actions. The stallion nuzzled her arm, and she slipped him an apple. “Oh, Grasi,” she whispered, “if only I could tell you…but you know already, I think.” 

The stallion dozed as she carefully untangled his wiry mane. Abruptly he grew restive, hind hoof poised to lash out, ears flattened in warning. Loki was fast approaching them, and she thought, ‘Ohhh, just what I need…’

“Greetings, Kara.” Wary of the stallion, Loki kept his distance. “Soon you will be summoned by the All-Father for judgment.” He watched her closely, his eyes narrowed with scorn. “You knew that this would come, of course!”

“Yes, I knew.” She continued to groom Grasi. “But, Loki, tell me just one thing. If you had misgivings about my presence in Asgard, why did you bring me here?” 

As expected, Loki changed the subject. “Has Grasi bitten you? That injury to your hand looks recent. You should attend to it.”

“I have already.” She restrained herself with difficulty. 

“My son has a similar injury, but he will not say how it happened.” Loki sidled closer. “Rather coincidental, hmm?” 

“Vali’s hand will heal, and mine as well.” She shortened the leash on her temper. “I have much work to do, Loki. Please excuse me.”

“Ah, but work should never come between friends!” Smiling, he spread his arms wide. 

Kara could no longer endure his hypocrisy. Hot, blinding rage flooded through her, and she mustered fierce, cutting words to throw in his face. But almost against her will, a wave of compassion and sadness muted her anger. Loki had lost his grip on his son, and he knew it. 

“Loki, why have you done this?” ” She tried to conceal her mounting desperation. “I mean no harm to anyone, and surely you know that.” 

He smiled at her, but his smile held an edge. “I have told the All-Father everything about you, and I know far more than you realize! I have pleaded with him to return you to your world, or your pernicious influence will corrupt us even further. But in his wisdom he plans to question you before all Asgard, and only then will he decide your fate.” Supremely confident, he spoke as if Odin’s interrogation was both his plan and his victory. 

Silenced by his words, she could hardly fathom the depth of his betrayal even now. Smirking with vindictive triumph, he proclaimed, “Behold, Kara, the workings of Asgardian law! Forseti, our god of justice, will soon arrive and take you away. By our custom, you will be held in solitude until the All-Father convenes his assembly tomorrow.” He turned on his heel and left.

Burying her face in Grasi's mane, she felt both overwhelming sadness and bitter loss. This fickle, prickly, brilliant one had been her mentor and companion for months, honing her intellect and resourcefulness as an adjunct to his own prodigious abilities. After he had gone, she understood yet another facet of his psyche: 

‘If he ever realizes that I feel compassion for him, he will hate me until Ragnarok, and he will never, ever forgive me.’ 

‘Damn you, Loki!’


	17. Kara's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The All-Father questions Kara's deeds, her intentions---indeed, her very life.

CHAPTER 17 

Kara’s Interrogation

The morning dawned clear and bright, and Kara waited in confinement for Forseti’s arrival. Consumed as she was with fear and anxiety, the events of the previous day were a jumbled blur: Loki’s betrayal and warning of her detention, Forseti’s arrival to take her into custody, and his reluctant admission that she was beyond his help. Her plight was apparently at the All-Father’s orders, which she had suspected. Forseti had acted courteously and fairly to her, holding her overnight in a small room in his palace Glitnir and providing for her needs. He had assured her that he would inform Vali of her detention, but she was well aware that he would hear it first from his father. 

Escorted by Forseti, Kara entered the great hall to stand before the All-Father and Frigga. Barely hearing Forseti’s words presenting her and the charge against her, she thought, ‘So, it has come finally to this.’ Deeply apprehensive and fearful, she desperately wanted a decision about her future, whatever it would be. 

Raising Gungnir, Odin brought his spear down sharply with a crack, and every voice was suddenly stilled. He spoke in low tones: “Draw nearer to me---if you can.” Kara slowly approached his throne, keeping her gaze down as dictated by Asgardian etiquette. 

“Speak to us of the matter at hand.” He sounded stern, even angry.

“I fear that my presence here is offensive to you, All-Father. So I must accept your judgment willingly, whatever it may be.” To her surprise, her clear voice seemed to carry throughout the hall. She thought, ‘Needless to say, I have no choice! I must accept his wishes.’

“I shall do as I wish with you.” He clearly wanted a response to his veiled threat. 

“That is certainly within your power, All-Father. Nonetheless, I must offer you my gratitude for the time that I have spent here.” A thought flashed through her mind: ‘This seems too easy. What am I missing?’ 

Odin frowned, clearly unsatisfied with both her responses and her presence. “Once gone, you will have no memories of Asgard: gods and goddesses, events, feelings…even the horses that you love. No memory leaves with you.” 

“I understand, All-Father.” Kara had not known this, but the news was hardly unexpected. She did her best to stand with dignity before him. 

His voice grew softer, but its menace far greater. “Even now you do not understand that you are an unwelcome intruder in Asgard.” He regarded her with wary suspicion. “I may decide to take your life.”

Swallowing hard, she could not hide a slight shiver of dread. She had never considered execution as the penalty for her trespass into the Aesir’s realm, whether accompanied by Loki or not. Steeling herself, she answered somberly, “Then I must accept this as well, All-Father.” 

Odin watched her with obvious distrust, and she knew that he had seen her fearful shiver. “Tell us from the beginning how you came to be here.”

“Yes, All-Father.” She paused to gather her thoughts. “I was sitting outside the library, reading a translation of ‘Lokasenna’ in my language. Loki spoke to me, and we discussed the work. He told me many things about ‘Lokasenna’ that I had never known, and I wanted more and greater knowledge. Later, All-Father, he directed me to read other Norse sagas, and he taught me many things about these as well.” 

“Eventually I asked him to help me to learn the language of the Aesir, which in my world is called Old Norse. He agreed to help me learn to speak it, but not to read it. So, with his teaching and my own study, I began to learn your language.” 

Taking a deep breath, she forged ahead. “One day, All-Father, Loki told me that he was returning to Asgard. He asked me to travel with him so I could share with you, All-Father, all that he had taught me. I agreed to do so, and we journeyed here.” 

The All-Father’s gaze never left her face. “Would you not have learned our language without his help?” 

Surprised at this query, she responded honestly. “Only after much difficulty, and certainly not as I speak it now. I could not have become fluent without Loki’s guidance, nor would I have learned so many of the Norse sagas without his instruction.” 

But the All-Father seemed unconvinced, and he watched her without concealing his suspicion. “We are told that you wish to stay in Asgard. Why?” 

“I feel at home here, All-Father, and I hope to serve Asgard as I am able. Perhaps I may assist in caring for the horses of the Aesir, an honor and a privilege that I truly love. In addition, I am happy to work with the preparation of food and service for feasts and celebrations.” 

Springing to his feet, Loki shouted, “This is common labor already done by others! She offers us nothing useful.” 

Kara could not meet the All-Father’s gaze, or even Loki’s, as she thought, ‘The heart of the issue, and I have no answer!’ But she had vowed to speak only truth, whether or not it showed her favorably, whether or not it saved her life. “I have no answer to this, All-Father. All I can offer is my loyalty and service, as well as my love for those whom I have come to know here.”

The All-Father and Loki stared at each other. Finally the All-Father spoke: “My blood brother speaks the truth; we do not need your services with our horses.” He watched her with cunning, even malice. “In addition, he healed your afflictions with his magic before you came to our world. What have you given him in recompense?”

“On my world, All-Father, I gave Loki my gratitude, my loyalty, and my friendship. I also assisted him when possible so he achieved his goals.” Looking directly at Loki, she said quietly, “You know well that this was all that I could give you.” 

“Will you not desire to return to your world at a later time?” The All-Father watched her so intently that she felt impaled by his gaze, but his question was easy to answer. 

“Never, All-Father; I have no reason to return. My parents and relatives are all dead, and no one misses me there by now.” Her eyes began to fill at the memory of her parents, and she blinked fiercely to forestall any tears.

The All-Father’s active hostility seemed to have abated slightly, although he still watched her with suspicion. “Did you ask Loki for leave to accompany him to Asgard?” 

“Loki suggested it himself before we left my world, All-Father, and I agreed immediately. During our journey he offered to speak on my behalf, and then I could share all that he taught me.”

“Surely you know that Loki now speaks against your presence.” He uttered these words in a deadly hiss.

Her trepidation grew at the menace in his voice, and it was all she could do to meet his gaze. “Yes, All-Father. He had said the opposite in our conversations on my world. I do not know his reasons against me now.”

Odin surveyed Aesir and Vanir before him. “Will any here speak for this stranger?” 

The hall was silent. Kara tried to keep her expression impassive, but she knew that her fear and trepidation were obvious to all. She thought, ‘Loki has given me only his betrayal, and most Aesir and Vanir know nothing of me! This will be my undoing…’


	18. Allies in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Others offer the All-Father unexpected testimony about Kara.

CHAPTER 18

Allies in Asgard?

Kara’s welter of conflicting emotions blinded her to a young warrior and his woman approaching Odin. “I shall speak for her, All-Father.” Sigfasti faced Odin and Frigga, and Drifa stood beside him. 

“My betrothed first came to know her through women’s talk. She has told me that this stranger is kind and gentle, and I affirm her words. Many times I have seen her put the needs of others before her own. These actions may be small, such as giving her place in a line to another. But I say that small actions display character just as much as heroic actions do. Now, All-Father, my betrothed will speak.” 

Drifa inched closer to Sigfasti to bolster her courage, and her soft voice somehow carried throughout the hall. “All-Father, I vouch for the character of Kara, this stranger in our realm. She is indeed kind and gentle, and I have seen her willingly assist Aesir and Vanir as she is able. And even servants! At our last feast, a serving woman dropped a tray of sweetmeats near her bench. She helped the servant to pick up the food, and she even fetched a bucket of water to clean the bench.” 

“Then let her be a servant to us!” Loki interjected caustically. “This one does make herself useful; with that I cannot disagree.” He paused dramatically. “And she does not even need a beating to do so!” The assembly chuckled in response. Flushing at Loki’s sarcasm, Drifa turned to Sigfasti for reassurance as they returned to their bench. 

Skadi and Njord made their way through the hall to come before Odin and Frigga. Skadi spoke first: “We must speak of this, All-Father.” Odin nodded and gestured for her to continue.

“My husband and I are Vanir, and we know well how it is to be few among many. But this one is alone of her race at Asgard.” 

“Your point, Skadi?” Loki’s voice dripped with malice. “Will you enlighten us, or will you trouble us further?” 

Ignoring Loki’s challenge, Skadi glanced at Kara before speaking. “All-Father, my husband and I have watched this stranger since her arrival. We did not trust her; any companion of Loki’s will bring trouble to us all. We hoped to see her turned away from Asgard forthwith.” She looked daggers at Loki, daring him to challenge her. 

Njord added his own thoughts to his wife’s. “We have searched for a reason to discredit her, All-Father. But we have found nothing, even after a long and diligent search. With the exception of her unfortunate ancestry, of course, but…” He looked puzzled as laughter rippled through the hall at his last words. Odin struck Gungnir against the floor for silence and gestured for Njord to continue. 

“We have seen her strive for the benefit others, and she does not call attention to her deeds. This is a rare thing, All-Father! Skadi and I now agree that she is a credit to her race, be it lowly or not. Asgard will surely benefit if she remains here.” 

“How touching that Njord and Skadi agree on something!” Loki mocked the couple, sensing that the assembly was slowly turning against him. “After marrying, you both refused to live with each other! ‘Oh, Njord, I shall die without my mountains.’ ’Skadi, I will never live so far from the sea.’ “But to Kara’s surprise, his mimicry produced only a few chuckles as the two returned to the assembly. 

The All-Father seemed about to speak, but a valkyrie flew swiftly into the hall and landed before him. In a husky voice she said, “You know me well, All-Father Odin.”

He leaned forward in welcome. “You are Kara, a Valkyrie of Freyja’s, her wild and stormy one! And fierce you are, through and through.” (5) 

“Not everyone is so, All-Father.” The Valkyrie glanced at Kara. “I am far removed from this one who bears my name, yet even I have heard talk of her.” 

”And what have you heard?” Odin gave the Valkyrie his full attention. Expecting him to be partial to the Valkyrie, she feared what may be said, but her namesake surprised her. 

“All say that she assists without ceasing at gatherings and feasts, and she speaks with courtesy to all attending. These actions make her useful at your gatherings, All-Father, but she would be a poor warrior.” These words produced whispers and soft laughter, but the Valkyrie glared the assembly into silence before speaking again. 

“She seems to know nothing of our edged weapons, yet I have seen her wield many a blade in the kitchen with a deft and steady hand. She chooses the most effective blade for her task and completes the work with care and attention. So, there may finally be hope for her.” 

Loki’s eyes gleamed with malice. “Then I say, let her serve us! Better yet, let her serve me!”

Aesir and Vanir laughed uproariously at his words. Having given her testimony, the Valkyrie departed the hall in flight. As she left, she swooped fast and low over Loki, almost knocking him down in retribution for his sarcasm. The All-Father silenced the resulting tumult with an impatient gesture. He and Frigga spoke briefly between themselves until another god slipped before them. Kara had not noticed Vali’s approach, but suddenly he was there, standing before the All-Father and Frigga.

“You know me also, All-Father. I shall speak of this stranger.” He kept his gaze on the All-Father and ignored Kara. Odin paused briefly before gesturing for him to speak. 

“I did not want her among us for many reasons. I wanted her returned to her world. My father directed me to test her quickly before her pleasing manner and conduct brought the acceptance of all Asgard.” The assembly reacted in hushed whispers that he ignored.

“At first I found her to be what the others described. But I was sure that in time, she would drop her guard, and then we would see her as she truly is.” He surveyed the assembly before speaking again. 

“So I watched her carefully, cultivated her friendship, and learned her secrets. In the end, I find her to be exactly as she appears: a kind woman with no guile, one who puts the needs of others before her own.” The assembly rustled and murmured, but he had more to say. “So I agree with the Valkyrie Kara that there may finally be hope for her. For these reasons, I shall one day make her my wife.” 

The assembly erupted in a tumult of shocked disbelief and cheers of support. Stunned by his public declaration, Kara could not meet anyone’s eyes, not even Vali’s. She thought, ‘I wish that you had told me this sooner, Vali!’ 

But the All-Father glanced at Frigga and frowned. “She is not of our kind, and you must have my leave to marry her, Vali Lokison. You know also that I shall not grant my leave unless I render a favorable judgment for her, and this I have yet to do.” 

Vali glared his defiance at the All-Father, who stared him down with all the force of his authority and position. Kara’s apprehension mounted as she thought, ‘If you defy him, he will deny us everything!’ 

He relented then, nodding his understanding. “Just so, All-Father.” As he backed away from the throne, his eyes never left the All-Father, who in turn studied him carefully before saying, “Others have vouched for this stranger’s character. Now I shall question you once again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE
> 
> 5\. An article and list of Valkyrie names, their meanings, and sources is found in Wikipedia. Search terms used were “valkyrie names” in Google. Kara is listed as either “the wild, stormy one” (based on the Old Norse ‘afkarr’, meaning “wild),” or “curl” or “the curly one.”


	19. Kara's Final Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The All-Father Odin makes his final decision about Kara.

Kara realized that she had been gazing at Odin as the others gave their testimony, and she quickly dropped her eyes and clasped her hands. As she made this small gesture, her fingers brushed coarse, thick fur, and she glanced down in surprise. Freki was sniffing her legs and feet, circling with intense purpose around her. She had been so focused on the All-Father that she had not noticed his wolf’s silent inspection. 

Never before had she seen Odin’s wolves this closely, and she realized that both Freki and Geri were larger than the wolves of her world. An unbidden thought crept into her mind: ‘Like the dire wolves in prehistoric times…’

“You fear my wolves.” Odin had seen her eyes widen as her hand brushed Freki’s fur. 

“I do, All-Father. I hold them in high respect.” She hoped that acknowledging his wolves would count in her favor, but his face remained closed and impassive. 

“If you moved against any of us, they would tear you apart.” He watched to see if she quailed at his words. But her greatest dread was not a mauling by his wolves; above all else, she feared rejection, mockery, condemnation by Aesir and Vanir despite the testimony in her favor. Her apprehension was growing by the moment, and she had yet to respond to his last statement. 

“No doubt they would, All-Father.” But her endurance was flagging as the All-Father continued his questioning. 

Suddenly Kara felt something prick her shoulder. One of Odin’s ravens had glided from his throne and settled on her shoulder, his talons piercing her skin. She had heard nothing; clearly, Odin’s ravens moved as silently as his wolves.

“Munin investigates you also.” But Odin’s thoughts were still a mystery. Rigid with fear, all she could say was, “He does indeed, All-Father.”

He did not respond immediately, but his gaze never left her. “How have you injured your hand?”

Her eyes widened in alarm as she thought, ‘Of course he notices this, and Vali’s hand is wrapped also.’ Standing as tall as she could, she said, “Vali Lokison and I have sworn a blood oath, All-Father.” 

“You seem confident that you will remain at Asgard.” Odin was inscrutable as ever, but she sensed that he was not pleased. Alarmed, she thought, ‘He must think it presumptuous that we swore this oath! But I only wanted to assure Vali of my devotion to him. I had fervently hoped that we could live here together in peace…’

Her eyes prickled with unshed tears, but she met Odin’s gaze and said softly, “We did not anticipate your decision on my future, All-Father. We swore this oath because we love each other, as we shall until the end of our days.” 

Odin seemed to reach a conclusion and called again for Vali. When he rejoined Kara, the All-Father spoke: “I bid you to watch over this stranger in any manner that you see fit. Should she ever disturb the peace and prosperity of Asgard, both she---and you---will be punished, up to and including your deaths.” He paused grimly. “Before you accept my charge, Vali Lokison, consider it with great care. Indeed, it may end with her death and yours.” 

Taking Kara’s hand, Vali answered, “I accept your charge for as long as I live, All-Father.” They raised their clasped hands high as all Aesir and Vanir proclaimed their approval.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A researcher of Norse mythology finds a reference to Kara.

Jessica took the steps two at a time, hoping to catch her thesis advisor before he left for the conference. Sprinting around the corner, she ran full-force into him and tripped on his boots. His thick blond ponytail and long mustaches were the men’s envy and the women’s delight in the Scandinavian Studies Department.

“Whoa, Jess! Do you need to see me before I leave?”

“I just wanted to share one last detail, since your paper discusses Loki and the Aesir.” She was out of breath from running. “In the 1987 annual of "Old Norse Studies and Papers," Dr. Haraldsen mentioned a woman named Kara as the wife of Vali, Loki and Sigyn’s son. I’d never heard of that before.” 

Obviously intrigued, he thought for a moment. “I haven’t either. But if old Haraldsen published it, he had the documentation to back it up. I’ll ask him at the conference.”

“Great! Tell me what he says. I just emailed you that reference, also more links for your latest project.” She felt greatly relieved to have caught him before his departure. 

“Your reference may be relevant for my paper, so I’ll take a look.” He seemed rushed and distracted, but he was clearly enjoying the department’s hubbub. Both he and a colleague were to present important papers at this conference. 

She smiled. “No hurry, it’s just a curiosity. Enjoy your conference!” 

“Thanks, Jess! You did a great job with the notes and graphics for my presentation.” 

She nodded to acknowledge his rare compliment before he hurried away. Academic chatter insisted that he used his graduate assistants as dating prospects, but she was glad that she had never experienced that with him. Recently he had told her that he appreciated her work and ideas to further his research, and this was the most satisfying compliment he could give her. She treasured his recent email: 

Jess, I’ll mention your contributions in my next paper – you’ve done a lot – RSR

Leaving the department, she thought, “The life of the mind is so deeply satisfying…”


End file.
